Sonic.exe: Another Round
Note: Here is another round I made for Sonic.exe. I thought I’d make my own version. Here you go. After the detractive’s disappearance the Sonic.exe case continues on. Police are still struggling to find out exactly who is behind the murders. When they broke into the victim’s houses all they found was a computer that was wrecked. The owner had vanished without a trace. The case would’ve gone cold completely if it wasn’t for me finding his dairy. Who am I? I am his boss. I didn’t want to believe what I had done. If I never handed him the case then none of this would have ever happened. That was it. I had to stop this so called Sonic.exe from taking anyone else into his dimension. Yes, I have already looked over his dairy and I know what’s going on. It’s hard to believe though. So X only takes you if you play his game, hm, how strange. He did give me an address though. That must be where the cult is hiding out. I’ll prepare some of my men and we’ll go raid the place. I’ll get back to you once I get there. Signing off for now. We all met at the front door. In total there were 19 of us. There were me and my squad, the backup squad in case our squad failed, and then there was the backup backup squad. They carried heavy weapons and would go in if nether of our squads come back out. We set the timeline to one hour. Then I commanded the other soldiers to stand guard outside in case anyone tried to flee. We kicked down the door and went in. Well, my men anyway. In total there were five of us. The first thing that hit me was the smell. No joke, the whole place was disgusting. Think about food that’s been overlooked for a long time and has started to rot. The smell was like that, but it was a million times stronger. We had to cover our noses in order to block the revolting smell. “Do you smell that?” asked one of the soldiers. “Yes, it smells like death itself.” Said another solder. “I can’t believe these guys are using this place as their base” a third soldier replied. “Wait, stop, I heard something up ahead,” I whispered. We stopped but I couldn’t hear it anymore. “It’s stopped,” I whispered, “continue on.” And so we walked for what felt like an hour. Now here’s the weird part, one minute my men were still with me and the second I blinked, all five of them had vanished without a trace. At this point in was really wanting to call for backup but something stopped me. I continued to walk alone into the darkness of the building. How was this building so big? When I saw it on the outside it only seemed about the size of an average middle school. Unfortunately, his dairy was ripped in half and the first half ended here. So I guess that’s it. I haven’t heard from him in about a year so I fear the worst. Now if you excuse me I must get back to work, goodbye. I almost forgot, he also sent me this picture which I'll post above. Written By Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:.exe